


Ramshackle Romance

by orphan_account



Series: Twisted Wonderland Smut [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, it's just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The prefect meets that mysterious fae once again outside of her dorm.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Series: Twisted Wonderland Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Ramshackle Romance

The ghosts of the Ramshackle dorm hid away in the lobby as Grim slept soundly in his usual bed. That bed, however, was colder and emptier in the hour's dim light when (y/n) arose from her own sleepless night. She'd put on a silk robe over her thin, laced nightgown and had slipped down the stairs to get a breath of fresh air. There, of course, was where she once more encountered the tall, dark, handsome and mysterious horned man; he who always seemed to be there for her at just the right time.

On this night, though, the ghosts had seen as that man they knew to be Malleus followed (y/n) into the dorm. He had walked with her through the lobby, up the stairs, and into one of the many clean and unoccupied bedrooms. The eager smiles spread over their faces indicated to the ghosts that they should stay out of their way, and so they did, keeping themselves quiet beneath and below at the dorm's first floor.

In that bedroom, already undressed, (y/n) took a gasp as Malleus's hand passed over her chest. He'd hardly touched her yet, but her heart beat with so much vigor and excitement that every delicate stroke exploded with passion.

Malleus stared only into her eyes as he smiled wide, pleased to have her respond to his touch in such erotic desperation. Eager to feel her more, he stepped closer to her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and used the other to press his hand on her collar until he made his way down and squeezed her breast. The soft flesh folded against his long fingers as the nipple poked firm at his palm. The corner of Malleus's lips turned up even more as (y/n) tilted her chin to look up at him. Her eyes were wide, pleading without words, and it caused his heart to beat ever faster, pumping blood quick, quick, quick through his veins, spreading heat to his face and chest. He slid his hand passed her plump breast and dragged his fingers delicately over her stomach, down until he reached her hips where he pressed his palm and grabbed her innermost thigh. His breathing quickened briefly into short, panting gasps to feel her warm skin that was already damp with her wet anticipation seeping down. His grip on her caused for (y/n)'s legs to tremble, and she breathed out a frail sigh as her hands, from his shoulders, slid down his forearms. With so much fervor inside them now, they were both eager to have the other pressed against them.

Malleus pushed (y/n) towards the bed so that she was sitting on the very edge, and she couldn't help but spread her legs wider as the ache inside her grew larger, clit throbbing and dripping. Malleus stepped closer and looking down into her eyes, communicating breathlessly through his piercing green gaze that he was glad to see her so greedy, before he placed his hands at the meeting of her parted legs. His touch was welcomed by sticky, hot liquids coating his fingers, passed on from her skin aflame. The moan the rang softly from her mouth was filled with airy helplessness, needing him so badly.

Malleus grinned, and a quiet laugh escaped his lips, "It's really nice to see you like this... I don't recall ever doing this with a human girl so young, but I think you're my favorite."

His low voice sent a thrill of heat through (y/n)'s body. His fingertips stroked the folds of her clit, yet they never entered inside, teasing her endlessly--so much so that her body trembled and her her head tilted from right to left with every gasping breath. Malleus thrilled in the sight of her excitement, and he leaned down close to place a kiss at her forehead. He then opened his mouth against her heated skin, lips parting just enough so that his tongue touched her flesh, from which he then made his way down, leaving a thin trail of his saliva on her cheek and jaw until he had reached her neck. His face was so close to hers... She could feel his eyelashes on her cheek and his hot, heavy breath at her collar. Just the proximity caused her heart to pound faster, faster, and an overwhelming wave of warmth spread over her chest and back.

Malleus pressed his fingers more roughly against (y/n)'s opening, causing her to kick her leg and shift beneath him as her clit throbbed painfully in earnest, hopeless desperation. She could not help but voice her distress as Malleus continued to tease her cruelly, "Ah...! Ah!" she took in a sharp gasp, "oh my gosh," and another breath, "oh my gosh..."

Thinking himself mean for having had so much fun watching the dear human girl grow more and more aroused, Malleus pulled his hand away from her vagina that now overflowed with her wet ardor, and he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. He lifted her off the bed, holding her easily within his strong grasp, and (y/n), in turn, quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his dick brushing slightly against her thigh as it stood hard and erect, and with such impressive length.

Malleus tightened his hold on (y/n) before kissing her firm on the lips. Mouths already open, already heavy with spit from the aching minutes of fevering fluster, their tongues interlaced with selfish eagerness to have the other closer and closer, to fill them with exactly what they need. Warm, hot breath passed between the two, and their lips quickly became wet with every motion of their heads. Malleus's long tongue nearly overwhelmed (y/n) as he circled it all around her mouth, pressing it against her cheeks as his head tilted to the extreme. (Y/n) tried to pull away a couple of times in need of a gasp of air, but he seemed never to allow her.

Malleus was quickly growing more and more excited, surprising even himself at just how aroused he was becoming. His head spun every now and then with dizziness and elation, and for a couple moments at a time, it was hard for him to see or focus with his vision going splotchy from his body's gnawing lust. His skin so hot burned against that of (y/n)'s, whose fluttering heart would not stop sending her waves and waves of discomforting heat. Their torsos pressed together was like log-wood fire, filling the room with sighs of passion.

"Tsunotarou, please...! Fill me up," (y/n) begged desperately after inhaling a gasp, and then more quietly she muttered, "I can't take this anymore..."

Gratified by her pleas, Malleus secured his hold on (y/n) before pulling her away from his body, her legs no longer wrapped around him. With ease, he held her so that his dick was at her hole, and he moved her body down to wrap around his length. (Y/n) gasped loudly with short, breathy cries with every inch that she took in. His thick cock stretched her walls ever slightly with pain, but her wetness allowed for him to slip easily inside, and his entire erection was soon coated in all her sticky juices. (Y/n) gave a loud cry as her mind seemed to explode in endless surges of thrill, sending black spots to the corners of her vision. She was unable to control what her body did, with her head bobbing forward and back, mewls and cries babbling out of her mouth, her shoulders twisting, and her body desperately humping against his dick. She relied entirely on Malleus to hold her in place and move her body as it should. He began thrusting himself deeper and deeper inside her. Every inch made (y/n) scream and throw her head back. Malleus huffed as his breathing accelerated into panting gasps, his chest moving up-and-down in a quick rhythm as he continued to hold (y/n) against his cock. Fully inside her, his pounding picked up pace. He thrust his cock in and out of her, over and over, sending (y/n) into elation with her mouth open wide and a look of innocent pain in her eyes. Her body heated even more than before, and beads of sweat fell from her forehead and neck.

Malleus lowered his head so that he could see (y/n) face-to-face, grinning in delight to watch the young human girl in such heat within his arms. She could do nothing but stare back at him; those bright green eyes seeming to pierce her own, yet she relished in the gaze. She inhaled a sharp breath, and he took a deep gasp as he sent a heavy thrust before pulling his dick out entirely. He watched as she writhed and panted, and he took the opportunity to lean his neck forward and place a kiss on her cheek.

(Y/n) tried to smile, but it came out weakly in her hazy state of mind, though Malleus still took satisfaction in seeing her turned so beautifully senseless by lust. Breathing heavily, she took his cock in her hand and positioned the tip back at her wide, hot, and dripping hole. The head of his cock slipped easily inside, making (y/n) take an audible breath as her body ached for more, and without hesitation, Malleus rammed his full length deep inside her again. She arched her back with a small scream from her lips, her waist curving beneath his grasp and her chest pushing forward. Every breath of hers was quick and heavy as her head grew even more dizzy from the rapid thrusts he sent. The heat of her body spread through her just and down to her stomach, right at her abdomen. It hurt, yet she needed badly to be relieved, and she rocked herself as best she could against the rhythm of Malleus's thrusts, and before she knew it, before there was any time to think or to warn, she orgasmed with a dreamy, shrill scream. Her juices spilled out of her onto Malleus's cock still inside her, dripping to his thighs and to the floor.

(Y/n) grinned in shear bliss. Malleus lifted her further up, slipping his cock out of her and carried her towards the bed where he laid her down on her back. Slick with sweat, her body began to relax and cool while growing fatigued. Malleus leaned over her, smiling sweetly in return, and he closed his mouth over hers.


End file.
